Yoruichi Shihōin/Image Gallery
Yoruichi Anime Images Bleach_Vol._14_Cover.jpg|Yoruichi on the cover of Volume 14. Bleach_Vol._44_Cover.jpg|Yoruichi on the cover of Volume 44. Yoruichi Shihoin.jpg|Yoruichi Shihōin Yoruichi's Zanpakutō.png|Younger Yoruichi YoruichiUraharaSparring.png|Yoruichi spars with Kisuke Urahara. YoruichiPendulum.jpg|Yoruichi as captain of the 2nd Division. Ep206KisukeNews.png|Urahara receives the news of his recommendation as captain. Bleach yoruichi142.png|Yoruichi as Princess of the Shihōin Clan. YoruichiPendulum1.jpg|Yoruichi as the captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukidō Former_Corps_Commander_Yoruichi.jpg|Yoruichi as Commander in Chief of the Onmitsukidō. Ep206YoruichiSitsKisuke.png|Urahara's already with Yoruichi. Ep206YoruichiReads.png|Yoruichi reads Suì-Fēng's notes. Ep206KisukesCaptainsExam.png|Urahara's Captain's Proficiency Test. Ep208YoruichiPermitsKisuke.png|Yoruichi is informed about Urahara's trip to the Nest of Maggots. ByakuyaYoruichi ep208.jpg|Yoruichi playing with Byakuya Kuchiki over 110 years ago. Ep208YoruichiTauntsByakuya.png|Yoruichi taunts Byakuya into a game of tag. Ep210YoruichiYells.png|Yoruichi yells at Urahara. Ep210RetsuOrders.png|Yoruichi in a captains' meeting. Ep212YoruichiArrives.png|Yoruichi rescues Tessai and Urahara from Central 46. Ep212YoruichiBerates.png|Yoruichi berates Tessai and Urahara. UraharaExcitedToSeeYoruichi.jpg|Urahara greets Yoruichi. Yoruichi Cat.jpg|Yoruichi's cat form Yoruichi in her Cat Form.jpg|Yoruichi in cat form. Sado, Orihime, Yoruichi try to recruit Uryu Ishida.png|Yoruichi with Orihime, Chad trying to recruit Uryū. YoruichiTeachingOrihimeAndChad.jpg|Yoruichi teaches Orihime and Chad to control their powers. Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png|Yoruichi teaches Orihime and Sado. Ep20YoruichiAdvisesResolve.png|Yoruichi advises resolve. 22Ryoka_arrive.png|The Ryoka when invading Soul Society. YoruichiBeratingIchigo.jpg|Yoruichi concerned for Ichigo as he faces off against Gin. YoruichiWithKukaku.jpg|Yoruichi talking with Kūkaku Shiba. YoruichiMakingCannonBall.jpg|Yoruichi generating a Kidō cannonball. YoruichiWatches.png|Yoruichi watches Shinigami from a roof. YoruichiSensesClash.png|Yoruichi sense Ichigo's clash with Renji along with Shinigami. YoruichiGettingReadyToCarryIchigo.jpg|Yoruichi transforming to move an unconscious Ichigo. YoruichiTransformsBackToHuman.jpg|Yoruichi returns from her cat form to her Human form. Ep41YoruichiMad.png|Annoyed Yoruichi in cat form Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Yoruichi and Ichigo Yoruichistopsbyakuya.jpg|Yoruichi stopping Byakuya's Shikai release. Yoruichi-03-1-.jpg|Yoruichi in Soul Society. 42Yoruichi_balances.png|Yoruichi balances herself on Byakuya's arm while carrying Ichigo. 42Yoruichi_three.png|Yoruichi tells Ichigo he will attain Bankai in three days. 42Yoruichi_says_it_will_hurt.png|Yoruichi says it will hurt. 42Yoruichi_reveals.png|Yoruichi reveals the existence of Bankai. 45Yoruichi_holds_Tenshintai.png|Yoruichi shows Ichigo the Tenshintai. 45Yoruichi_explains_the_Tenshintai.png|Yoruichi explains the Tenshintai to Ichigo. 47Ichigo_spews_water.PNG|Ichigo spews water upon learning of Yoruichi's intentions. 47Ichigo_and_Yoruichi_relax.png|Yoruichi in cat form with Ichigo in the hot spring. 47Yoruichi_reminisces.png|Yoruichi reminisces about her past with Urahara. Bleach_yoruichi152.jpg|Yoruichi in the hot spring. 48Yoruichi_recalls.png|Yoruichi recalls Urahara's Bankai training. 51Renji_asks.png|Renji asks Yoruichi if Ichigo will be able to attain Bankai. Bleach-yoruichi.jpg|Yoruichi in Soul Society Soifon_Yoruichi_battle_2.jpg|Yoruichi faces off against Suì-Fēng. Yoruichi Soifon Battle 1.jpg|Yoruichi confronts Suì-Fēng Yoruichi Soifon Battle.jpg|Yoruichi fights Suì-Fēng SoifonTriesToFinishYoruchiOff.jpg|Suì-Fēng tries to attack Yoruichi from behind. Soi_Fong_vs_Yoruichi.jpg|Yoruichi fights Suì-Fēng. YoruichivsSoifonWin.jpg|Yoruichi grabbing Suì-Fēng's wrist. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode91IchigoSlugsUryu.png|Ichigo strikes Uryū. Episode92KukakuYoruichi.png|Yoruichi and Kūkaku talking. Byakuya_And_Yoruichi.png|Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi. Soifon Yoruichi.jpg|Yoruichi saving Suì-Fēng. Yoruichi arrives too late.png|Yoruichi arrives too late. Urahara protects Ichigo.jpg|Yoruichi alongside Urahara protecting Ichigo. YoruichivsYammy.jpg|Yoruichi after defeating Yammy. Ep300Raiōken.png|Yoruichi uses Raiōken on Aizen. Yoruichi attacks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacks Aizen. Yoruichi kicks Aizen.png|Yoruichi attacking Aizen. Ep301UraharaYoruichi.png|Urahara checks on Yoruichi. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin battle Aizen. Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi binds Reigai of Ikkaku and Renji. Yoruichi brings them to the cave.png|Yoruichi takes Ichigo and Rukia to the cave. Ep318YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains about Reigai. Ep318YoruichiReigai.png|Yoruichi elaborates. Ep319YoruichiRevealsPlan.png|Yoruichi reveals her plan. Ep319ArriveAtSenkaimon.png|The group arrives at the Senkaimon. Ep319YoruichiEvadesAttack.png|Yoruichi evades the blow. Ep319RushToSenkaimon.png|They rush to the Senkaimon. Ep319YoruichiAttackReigai.png|Yoruichi slams into the Reigai's back. Ep319YoruichiFacesReigai.png|Yoruichi stands against the Reigai captains. Yoruichi Vs Reigai.png|Yoruichi fighting a Reigai of Iba. Yoruichi Defeats The Hinamoris.png|The Hinamori Reigai are defeated by Yoruichi. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng nullify Inaba's attack.png|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng attack Inaba. Yoruichi cut down by Reigai-Unohana.png|Yoruichi cut down by the Reigai of Unohana. 231Yoruichi_looks.png|Yoruichi looks over the heavily damaged Seireitei. 231Yoruichi_says_she_will_get_to_it.png|Yoruichi says she will get to it. 231Yoruichi_says.png|Yoruichi says she will tell Rukia about everything she saw in Soul Society. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi tells the group about the Zanpakutō rebellion. 231Yoruichi_states.png|Yoruichi states she will be leaving soon, so Ichigo can come with her. 232Yoruichi_tells.png|Yoruichi tells Ichigo they must stay alert. 245Yoruichi_grabs.png|Yoruichi grabs Suì-Fēng's arm. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 246Kenpachi_states.png|Kenpachi states having to proceed with caution is a pain. 246Yoruichi_leaps.png|Yoruichi leaps from stalactite to stalactite. Yoruichi stabbed by Haineko and Tobiume.png|Yoruichi is stabbed by Haineko and Tobiume. 246Yoruichi_lifts.png|Yoruichi lifts Tobiume into the air. 247Yoruichi_appears.png|Yoruichi appears in front of Haineko. 247Haineko_attempts.png|Haineko attempts to hit Yoruichi with a two-handed punch. 247Fireball_hurtles.png|A fireball hurtles toward Yoruichi. 247Tobiume_stands.png|Tobiume stands behind Yoruichi. Yoruichi_uses_Hitotsu_Sansen_on_Tobiume.png|Yoruichi uses Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen. 248Yoruichi_activates.png|Yoruichi activates Shunkō. 248Fireballs_hurtle.png|Three fireballs hurtle toward Yoruichi. 248Tendrils_begin.png|Two tendrils of ash begin to coil around Yoruichi. Ep249YoruichiShunko.png|Yoruichi's Shunkō blows away the ash. 249Yoruichi_appears.png|Yoruichi appears on a rock pillar next to Haineko. Ep249YoruichiKicksTobiume.png|Yoruichi kicks Tobiume. Ep249YoruichiAdvice.png|Yoruichi tells them the truth. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|Kenryū informs the group about Rurichiyo's wedding. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Yoruichi appears before Inaba.png|Yoruichi appears before Inaba Ep326YoruichiAmbushesReigai.png|Yoruichi uses Shunko to defeat the two clones of Momo. Yoruichi and Hitsugaya converse.png|Yoruichi and Hitsugaya examine the scene. Ep337SuiFengYoruichiAttack.png|Sui-Feng and Yoruichi attack Unohana. Ep338OriginalsPrepare.png|The original Gotei 13 prepare to attack. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya. Ep341YoruichiObserves.png|Yoruichi observes Yushima's destructive power. Ep56 Sui-Feng chases Yoruichi.png|Sui-Feng chasing Yoruichi. Yoruichi Manga Images Bleach cover 17.jpg|Yoruichi on the cover of Volume 17. C157_cover_Yoruichi.png|Yoruichi on the the cover of Chapter 157 Yoruichishunkou.jpg|Yoruichi using Shunko. YoruichiSmashsDownOnAizen.png|Yoruichi attacks Aizen in Fake Karakura Town Yoruichi_Armour.jpg|Yoruichi wearing her anti-Hierro armor. Yoruichi manga debut.jpg|Yoruichi manga debut C194 cover page.png|Yammy, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ulquiorra on the cover of chapter 194.C194 cover page.png|Yammy, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ulquiorra on the cover of chapter 194. C226 cover page.jpg|Orihime and Yoruichi on the cover of chapter 226. C130 cover page.png|Yoruichi on the cover of chapter 130. Yoruichi GIFs Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi uses her Shunpo to defeat numerous Onmitsukidō members. Yoruichi shunko.gif|Yoruichi activating her Shunkō. Hanki.gif|Hanki Raiōken.gif|Yoruichi uses Raiōken on Aizen. Yoruichi Movie Images Ichigo listening to rukia.png|Listening to Rukia's explanation. Ichigo's group meets yoruichi and soifon.jpg|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng enter the Ōin's territory. Yoruichi defends soifon.jpg|Yoruichi defends Suì-Fēng from the blast. Category:Images